To My Parents
by JustADoll
Summary: Oneshot. Letter from Teddy Lupin to his dead parents years after they died. This was pretty difficult to write, so some feedback would be appreciated.


Hey Mum and Dad,

I suppose I should really begin this by introducing myself. I'm your son, Teddy, well that's what you called me, I'm Theo now, my fiancée says it's more European. I know you wanted me to be called Ted, after your father, mum, but she means everything to me, what can I do? Her name's Victoire, you knew her parents actually, and she's really the reason I'm writing.

We wrote out the guest list for the wedding last night and it just seemed wrong that we wrote out invitations for her parents, but not mine, so she just suggested I wrote to you anyway, even if you can't possibly come.

So, you are cordially invited to the marriage ceremony of Victoire Ollandre Weasley-Delacour and Theodore Remus Lupin on the 16th of April next year.

It would mean everything to me to have you there, though I know it's not really possible.

Harry told me that you could find people who aren't really there just by doing something like this, inviting them in, I mean. He's a great bloke, my godfather, you made a good choice. He always talks about you two, telling me tales of what you and your friends got up to at Hogwarts, dad. It always makes me laugh.

Victoire's reading over my shoulder and I'm going to take that as a sign she wants me to tell you about her. She's the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She's about five foot six and has the most beautiful blonde hair, if you can remember her mother's hair, well it's like that only it sort of shimmers red in the light. She's so beautiful I can't even describe… Well I'm in love.

There we go. She's gone again. I do mean it though, I'm so happy.

I'm sorry I've never written before. There's so much to say. Let's see, I was a prefect at Hogwarts, and passed all my OWLs and NEWTs. I have a bit of mum's metamorphmagus genes in me, though, according to Harry, not as much as you did. My gifts stretch to the odd change in hair color or eye color and the occasionally alterations in my nose length.

I really don't know why I'm writing this, you're never going to read it.

I just get so angry sometimes. It's a comfort having Harry around, as he's pretty much in the same boat I am: never knowing your parents but everyone around you did. I just don't understand why. Harry's told me about that night, the night you both died. He called you heroes, but I don't see anything heroic in it. You left me, left me alone so you could both risk your lives. Did you think I'd not mind, that I'd have preferred to see you die in honor? It doesn't work like that.

That was unfair, I'm sorry. I'm 25 now, should really be a bit more mature than this.

Harry just arrived. He calls in on us a few times a week. He says I should let you know I'm not a werewolf. He says that would make dad happy. I think it's pretty cool you were a good werewolf. I'm very proud of you for that.

He also says I should tell you I'm training to be a teacher. Of charms though, not Defense against the dark arts. It's not cursed anymore, not since Voldemort died, but I don't really want to risk it.

So, the wedding… Victoire's doing most of the planning, along with her mother. I can't wait. It would be something of a comfort for me to have some family there though, just in case.

I'm running out of things to say. It's strange, you missed out on my entire life, and yet this letter only takes up one roll of parchment. It's not right really. I guess it's because my life right now if all about my wedding, and I'm not getting told much about that, only where I have to be, and when I have to be there.

It upsets me that I never knew you. You died when I was only a month or so old. Ginny, Harry's wife, says you were great fun, mum. It kills me hearing how young you were when you died. It's not really fair at all.

Harry says the best people die young, but he's normally referring to his own parents or Frank and Alice Longbottom who died only shortly after Voldemort went, or of his godfather, it seems he's right though, all the best people do die young and it's so unfair.

I'm getting a bit blurry eyed now, can't have that, Victoire will think I'm a wimp.

The weddings not for a few months, I hope you can come.

I'm so proud to be your son

Teddy

Xxx

* * *

_This was written on a suggestion by a reviewer of my fic "To My Brother". It's not a tearful as that one, I think it's because we all knew and loved Fred and George Weasley but Teddy Lupin isn't much of a developed character. I did my best though._

_Please review_

_JustADoll_

_xxx_


End file.
